The GeneCo Chronicles
by Goldman200
Summary: Tras lo acontecido en la Ópera, la gran compañía quedó en manos de tres hermanos... los enemigos de GeneCo aprovecharán la situación. ¿Cada Repo Man seguirá siendo leal a la compañía? ¿Y cómo continuará la historia en esta ciudad?


_Nota: Sé que hay una historia llamada Repo! Chronicles (muy buena por cierto), y quizás se confundan con el título. Bueno, ésta es una historia diferente. Sólo por las dudas…_

-Dudo que el mundo vayan a reconocer lo afortunados que fueron de tener a Rotti Largo.-Luego de esas palabras, el dueño de GeneCo se desplomó sobre el escenario…

Por las calles comenzaron a correr los rumores. La gran compañía de transplantes acababa de caer.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, los hijos de Rotti aparecieron anunciando que GeneCo continuaría funcionando bajo un nuevo mando.

Precisamente en los días siguientes una compañía, que prácticamente trabajaba en las sombras y siempre vivió bajo la etiqueta de "hermano menor de GeneCo", se acercó para negociar con Amber.

Y así comenzó un nuevo ciclo en la historia de GeneCo…

Amber se encontraba sentada en el lugar que alguna vez ocupó su padre. Detrás de ella se encontraban las guardaespaldas que protegieron a Rotti durante casi toda su vida.

En los sillones que había delante del escritorio estaban Luigi y Pavi, y al lado de éstos, de pie se encontraba un misterioso Repo Man que llevaba una especie de bufanda que le cubría desde la nariz hasta el cuello. Además vestía un saco negro, sombrero negro y gafas oscuras.

-Te tengo que dar un trabajo.-Le dijo Amber al Repo Man.

El individuo no contestó.

-A partir de ahora vas a liderar los escuadrones de Repos. Todos.-

-Está bien. ¿Las actividades continuarán con normalidad?-

-Sí.-Contestó Amber.

-Bueno. Entonces supongo que me iré a cumplir con mis funciones.-Dijo y se encaminó hacia el ascensor de salida.

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y del ascensor salieron un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años vestido con un buen traje y acompañado por un tipo que tenía una máscara antigás y, aparentemente, una mano mecánica.

Ambos pasaron cerca del Repo Man sin mirarlo y se dirigieron hacia el escritorio.

-Buenas tardes.-Saludó el hombre.

Los demás devolvieron el saludo y le indicaron que se sentara en el sillón que antes ocupaba Amber.

-¿Señor Dalberg?-Preguntó la nueva jefa de GeneCo.

-Así es, señorita. Richard Dalberg. Soy el dueño de Biowerkz.-

-¿Y qué quiere?-Preguntó Luigi agresivamente.

-Vengo a proponer un negocio, que espero que llegue a buen puerto. Hace algunos años intenté negociar con su padre pero no quedamos en buenos términos.-Hizo una pausa y continuó.-Así que espero que esta vez podamos beneficiarnos todos.-

-Papá nunca te mencionó.-Dijo Amber.

-Bueno, lo entiendo. Él no me apreciaba mucho.-Contestó Richard con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Podría hablarnos de su compañía?-Pidió Pavi.

-Sí, cómo no. Biowerkz trabaja con órganos, pero hemos empezado a incorporar mecánica en nuestros trabajos. Y estamos teniendo buenos resultados con prótesis artificiales totalmente funcionales que al fin y al cabo duran más que una pierna clonada o restos de algún otro ser vivo. Y mi intención es llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes para comprarles órganos y realizar investigaciones, además de poder utilizar algunas de sus instalaciones. Por supuesto que Biowerkz pagará el precio que acordemos.-

Los hermanos Largo intercambiaron miradas. La pregunta en la cabeza de todos era: ¿Por qué papá no hizo un trato con él? Era bastante tentador, ¿pero dónde está la letra chica?

-¿Y qué precio estaría dispuesto a pagar?-Preguntó Amber.

-El que acordemos.-

Amber jamás había pensado en cifras. Eso no era lo suyo. Y sus hermanos parecían estar meditando lo mismo.

-¿Cien mil dólares por mes? A cambio de eso les enviaríamos un cargamento de órganos el primer y último día de cada mes, y les dejaríamos utilizar algunas de nuestras instalaciones.-Dijo Amber con cierta vacilación.

-Me parece perfecto. ¿Acepta el trato?-

-Sí, Sr. Dalberg.-

-Bueno, en ese caso podemos firmar los papeles.-

Puso sobre la mesa varios documentos. Ambos firmaron en una hoja y pusieron sus sellos.

-Le haré una copia y se la enviaré mañana.-Dijo Dalberg mientras guardaba los papeles en un maletín que llevaba su guardaespaldas.

-Está bien.-

Se dieron un apretón de manos y luego Richard se despidió de los demás con una inclinación de la cabeza. Después de eso se fue hacia el ascensor.

-¿Dije el precio correcto?-Preguntó Amber.

-No sé.-

-Inútiles. Tendrían que haber consultado con alguien.-Dijo Luigi.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?-Le preguntó Amber.

-Iba a hacerlo.-

-Pavi se va a dar una vuelta. Hasta después.-El ladrón de caras se puso de pie y salió caminando con rapidez hacia el ascensor.

-Creo que tendrías que haber pensado un poco más. Ese tipo no me inspira confianza.-Dijo Luigi.

-Estabas presente, podrías haber dicho algo.-Replicó Amber.

-¡Tú estás detrás del escritorio!-Exclamó su hermano.

-¡Eso no significa que tenga que tomar todas las decisiones y después cargar con los resultados!-Gritó Amber.

Continuaron discutiendo mientras afuera se daba la noticia de que GeneCo y Biowerkz habían llegado a un acuerdo.

-¿Cuánto durará GeneCo?-El Ladrón de Tumbas salió de un recoveco oscuro de una calle.

A su alrededor había algunas adictas al Zydrate que vagaban sin rumbo.

-Estos hermanos no saben lo que hacen. Todos los enemigos de GeneCo tienen la oportunidad perfecta para eliminar o apoderarse de la compañía. ¿Y quién puede impedirlo? ¿Un par de armas? Creo que GeneCo tiene los días contados.-

El Ladrón caminaba tranquilamente. Llegó hasta un callejón repleto de basura en el que había un cuerpo recientemente mutilado.

-Y tenemos Repos. ¿Serán leales a los hermanos Largo o a GeneCo? Los escuadrones podrían volverse más peligrosos que nunca… ¿Pero no nos olvidamos de un detalle?-

Entró en el callejón pasando cerca del cadáver y dirigiéndose hacia el muro que marcaba el fin del camino.

-Por supuesto. ¿Dónde está la hija de aquél Repo Man? ¿Dónde está esa chica que estuvo a punto de heredar GeneCo? Creo que ella está en todo derecho de reclamar a GeneCo la vida de su padre. Esto nos llevaría a un conflicto.-

El Ladrón trepó el muro y saltó hacia el otro lado. Cayó sobre un barro asqueroso en el que se veían algunos restos humanos.

-Si GeneCo cae, la ciudad entera se derrumbará. Pero todo esto es una lucha entre unos pocos.-

Se acercó a un cadáver que sobresalía entre el barro y sacó una jeringuilla de su bolsillo.

-Mientras tanto, el único consuelo que tienen los habitantes es Zydrate… y cirugías… cirugías… cirugías…-

En GeneCo, el jefe de los guardias ingresó en la oficina de Amber trayendo malas noticias.

-Señorita Largo.-

-Sweet.-Corrigió Amber.

-Sweet, disculpe. Le traigo información… investigamos la casa del Repo Man Nathan Wallace. No encontramos a la niña.-

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido?-Se preguntó Amber.

-Quisiera preguntar… ¿para qué la necesita?-

-Ella sabe muchas cosas sobre GeneCo. Quisiera estar segura de que no va a soltarlas por ahí. Así que sigan buscando.-

-Por supuesto…-Dijo el hombre y se retiró.

Amber dio una vuelta alrededor de su escritorio. Se sentó sobre él y luego volvió a caminar.

Luego de unos minutos le hizo una seña a las dos guardaespaldas y se dirigió al ascensor.

Ingresó y se dirigieron hacia un piso intermedio. Allí pasaron hasta una habitación de grandes ventanales que daban a la ciudad.

-Espero haber hecho las cosas bien… quisiera que papá esté orgulloso.-

Continuará!

_Nota: Espero que el capítulo inicial tengo éxito jaja tengo algunos planes…_


End file.
